


it’s okay.

by sanchezproperty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by Divergent, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchezproperty/pseuds/sanchezproperty
Summary: You and Rick had been captured by the Gromflomites. They kept you to perform experiments, when they inject Rick with a serum that causes him to become your worst nightmare, and leaves you in a race against time to save your lives.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 19





	it’s okay.

You and Rick had been captured by the Gromflomites for about a week now. They were constantly injecting you with different serums that you didn’t recognize and gave you less than the bare minimum of information about them. 

Rick had vowed to you that he would break you both out, but everyday you were here, you lost more and more hope. Now, you two stood handcuffed to a wall across from each other when two Gromflomites walk into the room carrying a syringe filled with a green liquid. 

“What the fuck does that one do?” Rick asked.

“You’re about to find out,” one of the bugs responded as he lifted Ricks sleeve and injected the serum into his arm. The other bug had already uncuffed you then proceeded to uncuff Rick as they quickly exited the room, watching you through a glass window, leaving you two alone.

“Rick?”

When he didn’t respond, you began to walk towards him when his fists clenched and he looked at you with a dark expression of his face.

“Rick, it’s me.”

You approach him and place a hand on his face. 

“It’s me,”

You make eye contact, and he suddenly grabs your shoulders and backs you full force into the wall. He wraps his hands around your throat and begins squeezing. You raise your knee and hit him in the stomach and punch down on his arm that’s around your throat. He picks you up and slams you into the wall again.

“Rick!” You scream as his grip tightens and your vision begins to go out. You kick his shin full force and he releases you and backs away. You run towards him and slide your leg under his foot. He falls to the ground and you straddle his hips and grab his face. “Rick, please, it’s me.” He cocks his head to the table on the right of you. You notice the gun laying on it, you swear that it wasn’t there before. 

“Rick..” 

He grabs your waist and lurches you to the left as he scrambles over the table, you grab his ankle, causing him to fall and you sprint in front of him and grab the gun. He grabs your hair and yanks you backwards. You slide on the ground and point the gun at him as he starts walking toward you. 

“Rick stop!”

“Stop! Rick please, this isn’t you.. stop.”

Rick stands over you with his legs on either side of you. 

“Rick..”

Your hands shake as you point the gun at him. You can’t shoot him. You know you can’t, you wouldn’t be able to recover if he died. You turn the gun around and place it to the center of your forehead and close your eyes. Rick kneels and grabs the gun. He presses it into your forehead and you put your hands on his wrist. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” You whisper.

“It’s okay,” He starts breathing heavily.

“It’s okay, Rick. I love you.” You’ve never said it to him before in fear of getting shot down. But if you were going to die you might as well tell him now. 

“I love you.”

He looks away as he cocks the gun. 

“It’s me,” you plead.

Rick closes his eyes and puts his finger on the trigger. You grab his face and force him to look at you. 

“Rick, look at me, okay? It’s me.”

He’s fighting it. You can see it in his eyes. He flinches and you tighten your grip on him. He starts breathing heavily again and you sigh and close your eyes.

“It’s me.” You whisper. 

Ricks breathing quickens and he starts blinking and looking around. 

“Y/N?” He sounds confused. 

Tears spill over your eyes and you smile. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Rick stands and faces the two Gromflomites watching you from behind the glass. He raises the gun and shoots both of them in their heads and turns back to you. You stand behind him, shaking. 

He walks up to you and cups your face in his hands

“I’m so sorry.”

You wrap your arms around him and he pulls you into him as you cry. 

“I love you.” You whisper quiet enough so that you think he can’t hear.

“I love you too.” You freeze. 

He pulls back and looks at you, 

“Why didn’t you shoot me?” 

You smile faintly at him. 

“I couldn’t do it. It would’ve been like shooting myself.” 

He looks at you for a second before kissing you softly. You kiss him back and cup his face as you hear a loud bang down the hall from the room you’re in. 

Rick turns and looks at the doorway. He grabs the gun off of the floor and takes your hand in his. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

You smile as you two begin walking towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by one of my favorite scenes in divergent. and let me say, tagging is way harder than i thought.


End file.
